Gift From The Elemental Nation's
by Syareoo
Summary: Originally Gift From The Gods. A change during the Rescue Gaara Arc changes everything. Thrown into the Highschool DxD, Naruto must adapt to a life among Gods, Youkais, Dragons, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and fulfill his new destiny. Equipped with Chaos Wrath, an extremely powerful Sacred Gear which holds the spirit of Quasar the Chaos Emperor Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Gift From The Elemental Nation's**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by Rtwynu**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **[Quasar Talk}**

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Jinchuuriki meets Gods and Dragon**

* * *

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times and sat up in a large royalty inspired room. Looking around Naruto was extremely confused, his Mindscape resembled a dark area with ankle-deep water, not some royal throne room.

He frowned at the new scenery before he called out to his tenant. "Kurami-hime!" In response he heard gentle footsteps coming from the hallway, heading in his direction. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're alright!" The redhaired vixen cried with joy once she appeared in the room.

Kurami's appearance consisted of a traditional Royal red kimono, with pink flower petal print on it. Her kimono came down below her shoulders, showing off her upper back her delicate shoulders, and showing off her very generous large E cup bosom. She had the physical appearance of a young woman in her 20s, with long luscious red hair, tied back in a royal bun, with several jeweled chopsticks holding her hair in place with beads running through her hair. She had a light caramel colored skin, devilish red lips, red eye shadow on with gold glitter and it with long eyelashes. And her most impressive features, were two Fox ears, with the gold ring in each one, and nine crimson red Fox tails. (If you're still having trouble visualizing what she looks like then look up Saint Fox by croaky on deviant art).

Naruto had met Kurami when he was only five years old, amazingly she was a complete opposite of what everyone told him about her. She was kind, caring and friendly. Although her chakra did give off a variety of negative emotions such as pain, jealousy, suffering, and resentment when he first met her. Although after spending every day with her for over 10 years, Naruto was able to change her negative emotions, into positive.

Kurami had told him who his parents were, along with meeting both his father and mother inside his Mindscape. Well met their chakra memories to be exact and he even managed to talk his father into unlocking the gate. After telling their stories both Kushina and Minato entrusted Naruto to Kurami.

"Naruto-kun, what you did was very foolish, you scared me half to death!" The strongest Bijuu yelled out at the blonde to which he simply responded by scratching the back of his head, and chuckling nervously. "Sorry Kurami-hime, I didn't mean to make you worry so much."

Her crimson red eyes softened, as she reached out and grab Naruto by the collar of his sweatshirt and yank him into a hug. Naruto found himself trapped in between her two mounds of flesh, he was trying to break her hold but failing miserably. "Naruto-kun you're the second human I've ever cared about and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much." The vixen whispered out, before letting go of Naruto, who fell on his butt gasping for air.

Naruto glared up at Kurami. "Don't do that! You're going to kill me one of those days with those gigantic boobs of yours!" Naruto yelled out comically, while pointed an accused finger at the vixen before him.

Kurami had a seductive grin on her face before she groped herself causing Naruto to choke on his own spit. "Uugh! You know Naruto-kun~. All you have to do is ask, and I'll gladly take your virginity away~." Kurami moaned out, causing Naruto's face to turn bright red, as blood began to drip out of his nose.

"DAH! Stop doing that!" Naruto yelled while Kurami giggled, her face then turned deadly serious as a feeling hit her. "Naruto-kun I think you should return to the real world, there's something new in your Mindscape and I'm going to find it. Also to see if it's the reason your Mindscape changed so much, although I don't mind the new scenery?" Kurami said in a serious tone, while looking around the room.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and felt his consciousness return to the land of the living.

* * *

{Real world – unknown location}

Naruto's eyes shot open as he finally regained consciousness. He immediately tried to sit up, but felt a pain shoot through him from his stomach when he did, so he remained laying down.

Turning his head, he took his surroundings as he was unable to sit up. The room was much bigger than his apartment bedroom was, it was bigger than any hotel room he had ever been in either. The room look like it belonged to someone who was rich, and lived in high society, definitely not someone he knows.

His short term memory started coming back all of the sudden. He had been with Kakashi chasing after the Akatsuki member named Deidara, who had taken Gaara's body before he flew off. They had eventually caught him cornering him, but he had stolen back Gaara's body and began to self-destruct.

I guess I didn't get out of the blast range quick enough. At least I made sure to throw Gaara to Sakura first, though, Naruto thought.

The best he could come up with was he had been hit by the explosion just after he threw Gaara to his kunoichi teammate. Still, one thing bugged him, he had seen Kakashi activate his Mangekyo Sharingan again. He should have been able to teleport the explosion away.

Maybe he did… That has to be how I survived. It was a pretty big blast. As pain shot through him again, a new question occurred to him.

Naruto would have been the first person to admit that he was impatient, especially when he had an alternative means of healing himself if need be.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kurami-hime, could you please give me some of your chakra! I'm not about to just lie around here when I could be walking around, so hurry up! Naruto called to the Kyuubi.

Naruto-kun here it comes. Kurami replied.

As expected, a small portion of Kurami's chakra shot through his chakra system, and he could feel his injuries gradually lessen until they were no more. At that time, he felt the Kurami's chakra dissipate. To him, it was one of the most pleasant feelings he's ever felt, Kurami's chakra made him feel good, when it flowed into his system. Of course, she wanted him to rely on his own power, instead of relying on her.

Naruto was finally able to sit up, the bed that he had been lying in was the softest bed he's ever felt. He then noticed that he was wearing a silk yukata, and also still had his boxer shorts on underneath.

"I really did get hit pretty hard, did all my stuff get incinerated in the blast?," Naruto asked himself, aloud. Naruto looked at the other end of the room and saw his ninja pouch and kunai holster were still intact.

"Yes, you did," A voice that he had never heard before suddenly said.

Looking to the door, he saw three people the first was an extremely beautiful young woman who had rich, luscious, long black hair and pale skin. Her golden-red eyes were as bright as the sun and rosy red lips were bright and shiny. She wore a beautiful white and red kimono with a gold obi tied tightly around her waist. She had a golden tiara on her head with blue sapphires embedded in it. She had a very busty and curvy figure had pale skin. She had a necklace of yasaka beads around her neck.

The next was a young man with light black almost gray hair tied back in a ponytail and purple eyes. His skin, was even paler than the woman standing next to him, it was almost white. He wore a uniform like clothing which matched the type of uniform someone from the Star Wars universe would wear was a member of the Empire.

The next figure was a man who looked like he was in his early 30's, similar to the man with a white hair. He had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes, muscular face and was about a few inches taller than the man with a white hair. He wore a dark blue kimono with sky blue obi belt wrapped around his waist.

Naruto found himself blushing at how beautiful [this woman was standing before him] the woman standing before him was. She was looking at him with an amused expression on her face. The gray-haired man had a unamused look on his face, while the black haired man simply smirked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised by them.

"I should be the one asking you that. You've been asleep for three days now, but there's something more important I want to ask you. How is it possible that a human like you is able to use, chakra and youki." The young woman said as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you?"

"I'm a human obviously," Naruto said with a frown. He hated hearing mention of demons, because Kurami was not a demon at all she was a blessing an Angel in his mind.

"Humans don't have chakra and youki," The gray-haired man asked countered with an unwavering look in his eyes.

"Jinchuriki do," Naruto said as he looked back at the trio with a frown.

"Jinchuuriki, The Power of Human Sacrifice? What exactly do you mean?" The beautiful woman asked, actually appearing to be a little confused.

"Someone with a demon sealed inside of them," Naruto answered, surprising himself. He was not sure why he was being so open about what he was, but something about these people had him at ease. There was no anger or judgment in their eyes, even when they brought up his special power.

"I've never heard of a magic strong enough to seal away a Youkai into a human?" The black haired man spoke with a frown on her face. Why would anyone want to seal a Youkai into a human child? The black haired woman thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he rose to his feet. "Magic is just something you find in a fairytale. Jutsu are real."

They all frowned. "There are only two types of Jutsu boy. Senjutsu and Youjutsu and neither one of them are powerful enough to seal away a Youkai." The uniform wearing man spoke.

Naruto frowned at that. He had never heard of those types of Jutsu's before Sage arts and Demon arts. He was pretty sure no one in the Elemental Nations could use those as far as he knew.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? They should know what's going on," Naruto asked as a sense of foreboding came over him.

"I'm sorry to inform you on this, but you are the only person we found." The young woman frowned again. "This Kakashi and Sakura were never found. Unless they were obliterated in the large crater we found you in. It was obvious a large explosion happened and your wounds were fatal."

"I see," Naruto said as he sat back down on the bed. "When Kakashi-sensei used Kamui, I must have got caught in it. He said it could teleport his target to another dimension… But this is just ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?" The gray-haired man spoke in a confused tone.

"It's a long story," Naruto said as looked at the table next to the bed once again. He recognized a charred piece of metal on the table as part of his forehead protector.

They all conjured up seiza pillows as they sat down while staring at Naruto, and the beautiful black haired woman gave him a small smile. "We've got time. And by the way my name is name is Amaterasu Omikami. I am the leader of the Shinto faction. I'm the Goddess of the Sun and Universe and Queen of the Heavens."

"It's nice to meet, my name is Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. I'm the God of the Moon." The grey haired man greeted.

The black haired man was the last of them to speak, and just by looking at his face his two siblings knew he was going to do something stupid. "Bwhahahahaha! Mortal! I am..." He never got to finish his sentence because Amaterasu hit him in the back of the head with her iron fan that she pulled out of her sleeve. "Sorry about that. My Nii-san is a big buffoon and loves dramatics, he's also little bipolar."

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop. Tsukuyomi decided to speak on his brother's behalf. "The baka was dropped on his head when he was a baby. His name is Susanoo no Mikoto and he's the God of Sea and Storms." Tsukuyomi huffed in annoyance.

To Naruto, he wasn't all that surprised that Gods existed, hell he had a 300 meter tall Kitsune sealed inside of his gut. Who is he to judge, if they were actually Gods and not? And from what Kurami was telling them, they were giving off a strange type of aura, a powerful aura to be exact.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm from another dimension," Naruto said, not surprised by the skeptical look that they gave him. "I'm from a land known as the Elemental Nations. Where every country is named after a certain element, though some are a bit more elaborate, like the Land of the Waterfall and the Land of Waves. My sensei said the countries have a feudal type of government, whatever that means. But the important thing is that the most powerful men and women in the world are Ninja. You see all of us Ninja are able to harness and powerful energy called Chakra which is a form life force made of spiritual and physical energy."

Amaterasu's eyes widened at this. While Susanoo snorted in amusement. "Ninja wear black and sneak around, don't they?"

"Not in my world," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I think we were called Ninja because we practiced Ninjutsu, along with Genjutsu and Taijutsu. You mentioned magic, so does that mean that there are Witches in this world?"

Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes. "Yes there are Witches, magic is utilized by multiple beings in this world such as Gods like ourselves along with other beings such as Dragons, Youkai, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and many more." He answered in a bored tone.

"Well, the Ninjas of my world use Ninjutsu, which is pretty similar to magic. I've seen people turn the ground into swamps, shoot flames from their mouths, form dragons out of water, and even summon gigantic beasts to aid them in battle. Genjutsu which is similar to Ninjutsu but just with illusions, Taijutsu which is basically hand-to-hand combat. Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing, it gives the user the ability to seal things away along with much more." Naruto explained as he unconsciously gripped his stomach.

Amaterasu looked deep in thought as she opened up her beautiful golden red eyes. "I suppose I believe you. But I do have a question for you how exactly did you get here?" She asked bluntly.

Naruto mentally groaned. He began to explain the best he could to her about what happened. He told her what happened with Gaara and Akatsuki. By the and, he was hoping that he explained it well enough for her to understand.

"Well, Uzumaki-san I believe you. I can tell that the words you speak are the true. Plus the look of pain on your face also proves that you speak the truth. Plus it's not the type of story most people would believe, though."

Naruto sighed in relief at that. But his relief was short-lived, though. "Uzumaki-san..." She was cut off by Naruto. "Please call me Naruto... I'm not one for formalities. And please drop the san too." Naruto asked politely.

"Naruto-chan... If you don't mind me asking what type of Youkai, is sealed away inside you?"

"It's not a Youkai... She's a Bijuu..."

All the members of the Shinto Trinity had different expressions, Amaterasu's eyes widened slightly, Susanoo had a clueless expression, while Tsukuyomi merely cocked an eyebrow. Bijuus no longer existed in this world, as they were sealed away in shrines. And their strength level ranged from, an Ultimate Class tier to Heavenly Dragon class tier.

"The one inside me is Kurami-hime a Kyuubi no Yoko..."

This surprised the Shinto Trinity, as could practically hear the emotions swelling within his words.

"She was once the embodiment of hatred itself. I was able to help her overcome that hatred, people see her as a monster but I seen her as a blessing and an Angel of some sort. She was being controlled by an evil person, and the results she killed thousands of people before the former leader of my village sacrificed his life to seal her away inside of me. Her strength is immense, with one swipe of her tail shaking caused tidal waves and smash mountains.

Growing up most of the people in my village couldn't tell the difference between myself and Kurami-hime. So I was shunned, beaten, store owners would raise the price of food and even sell me expired food, I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five, the list goes on and on. There only a select few people truly cared about me..." Naruto spoke as he didn't want to go any further.

Amaterasu felt horrible for bringing up unwanted memories. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any more unwanted memories."

"Don't be, you didn't know." Naruto gave a long, sad sigh. Amaterasu nodded, before she got an idea.

"As you know it's probably impossible for you to return to your home world." Naruto nodded at this, he had a feeling that this was going to be the outcome. He was now stranded in a new world with no idea how it worked.

Tsukuyomi, picking up on his sister/wife's plan, decided to speak. "Naruto, how would you like to work for the Shinto Faction?"

Amaterasu looked at her brother/husband, with a curious look as she raised a delicate eyebrow. Susanoo, on the other hand, didn't really seem to care all that much and would rather go drink sake.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Well, it's obvious to us, or at least me and my wife that you're in a desperate need of a source of income and a place to stay. Unfortunately, you will not be able to stay in Takama-ga-hara, because only Gods and Demigods are allowed to stay here." Tsukuyomi spoke in a calm cool manner.

Naruto nodded, as he had a curious look on his face. Amaterasu picking up where her brother/husband left off. "As my husband was saying, we can offer you work, a way to make money as well as a place to stay within the city of Kyoto. In exchange, you join the Shinto Faction." Amaterasu offered.

Naruto didn't want to betray Konoha, but at this current moment, he was no longer in the Elemental Nations. So there was only one logical answer Naruto could give them. "I really appreciate that. The three of you are going out of your way to offer this to me. I accept your offer thank you Ammy-chan, Tsuku-san, Sus-san." Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone.

Amaterasu blushed but also giggled at her nickname. Tsukuyomi simply shrugged the nickname off, it didn't bother him at all he had been called worse. Susanoo being the loose cannon that he was, glared at Naruto. "Gaki, what the hell did you call me!?" The Storm God yelled out comically.

Much to the amusement of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, watching their younger brother argue with Naruto over his nickname was definitely amusing. The Shinto Trinity soon left shortly after, giving Naruto some more time to rest before they sent him to the city of Kyoto.

* * *

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Naruto reappeared in his Mindscape, it still looked like a replica of a throne room. Kurami was staring at Naruto, confused he started talking. "Kurami-hime what's wrong? Did you find out what caused the change in here?"

Kurami nodded, as she was ready to get this show on the road. "Yes, I indeed found what caused the change in your Mindscape, and you be interested to find out how he got here. Come on out there is no use in hiding anymore."

As soon as the vixen finished speaking, a massive jet black majestic Western Dragon that possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The Dragon also possessed deep purple reptilian slitted eyes and razor-sharp white teeth. The Dragon landed gracefully in front of Naruto and Kurami, this Dragon had to be at least 95 meters long.

 **[Greetings Naruto Uzumaki, you are my first host. I'm quite glad to make your acquaintance, partner. My name is Quasar, the Chaos Emperor Dragon or Kuroryuukou (Black Dragon Emperor).}**

Naruto stared at the large black Dragon with a look of pure awe, Naruto then blinked asking a question. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Quasar, but what you mean by partner?" Kurami also wanted to know this as the Dragon refused to tell her.

 **[Well, I was sealed in a Sacred Gear by the God of Biblical, but due to my own immense power, he sealed me outside of the world. If anyone were capable of awakening my power, it would tip the balance of power in this world. In short, you didn't come from this world, when you passed through the portal you acquired my Sacred Gear, Chaos Wrath. So in simple terms my power is your power, how you use the power is up to you.}** Quasar explained.

Kurami then asked the question. "All right Quasar, what kind of abilities would you grant Naruto-kun?" Quasar looked at the strongest Bijuu, while raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

 **[Well, the primary abilities of my Sacred Gear will grant him are the Power of Reverse. Now don't get too excited, there is a limitation to how much it can reverse, things such as death, natural disasters, space, time or anything natural are things you will be incapable of reversing. I'll give you an example if someone cuts off your arm you can use the Power of Reverse to get your arm back and they loose their arm. Although at your current level power you should be able to use Chaos Dragon Second Liberation, what this does is it grants you a couple more of my abilities, Attract and Repel, which I probably don't have to explain it to you, it basically gives you the power of push and pull. Absorption is another primary power that is defensive in nature, giving you the ability to absorb any form of energy from physical contact.}** Quasar to a quick breath. _**[As for Switch and Void he's going to have to wait until he unlocks my Balance Breaker before you can use them.}**_ Quasar thought to himself.

Naruto had stars in his eyes, he was excited while Kurami narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're still not telling us everything are you?"

Quasar chuckled at Kurami's sharpness. **[Your clever vixen I'll give you that, you are correct, though. There are a couple other abilities such as Switch and Void, but until you awaken my Balance Breaker I will not explain what they do. And there is one power more powerful than the Balance Breaker which is called the Juggernaut Drive, and under no circumstances do I want you using it.}** Quasar spoke in a very serious tone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with the confused look on his face. "What's so bad about this Juggernaut Drive?" Kurami nodded wanting to know about this as well.

Quasar sighed there is no getting around this was there. **[The Juggernaut Drive is a forbidden technique, when you use it, it releases the restraints on my power, giving you full access to it. But... there is a price, you should consider yourself lucky, that I have no past users.}**

"Why is that, Quasar?" Kurami asked not liking where this was heading.

"Yeah, come on you can tell us," Naruto asked.

 **[Unlike the other two Heavenly twits, Ddraig, and Albion, who had multiple hosts. I have none. You see even though I haven't been involved in the world, but I know exactly how their Sacred Gears work, so every time a user dies a piece of their consciousness is left behind. This creates a large amount of negative emotion that becomes trapped within a Sacred Gear, this makes it nearly impossible for the user of Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing to use the Juggernaut Drive. Only the current user of the Divine Dividing has a been able to remove the curse but I have no clue how they did achieve it. That's why I said you were lucky you don't have to worry about the curse. But... That's only half the problem...}**

"Will you quit pausing and just tell us already!" Naruto yelled out comically while pointed a finger at Quasar, who snarls at Naruto. **[OKAY FINE! The second problem is when you use the Juggernaut Drive, it drains your reserves at an alarming rate. And once your reserves of power are depleted it will begin feeding on your life force until you die. With your reserves, you could probably keep the Juggernaut Drive going for 10 minutes at the most, with your life force you'll have five minutes give or take. That's why I don't want you using it, it's too dangerous, and as my first host and I don't want you dying. I'm not like the other two Heavenly twits, who care more about their rivalry than their hosts.}**

Naruto and Kurami both looked at the Dragon with a look of respect. Quasar didn't know Naruto longer than a couple of days, and he already cared about him. Naruto walked up to Quasar as he hugged his forearm, this action caused Quasar off guard.

Kurami simply smiled, as Naruto had a new friend to keep him company. **[You are an interesting one, Naruto Uzumaki? Well I'm going to give you an offer, you don't have to accept it immediately, but I think you should consider in the near future.}**

Naruto released Quasar's forearm and looked at the large Dragon. "What kind of offer were you talking about?"

 **[The offer is simple I can give you more power, in exchange I can turn you into a Humanoid Dragon. Now don't get scared, what it means is you have the body of a Dragon, while everything else in you remains human. And I'm pretty sure you can get that vixen to add some of her DNA into you, which would make you a hybrid between Dragon, Kitsune, and Human. As I said you don't have to accept it immediately just consider it in the near future, because there are some beings in this world that may be too strong for you to take head-on.}** Quasar explained.

This caught both Naruto and Kurami off guard, mainly because they didn't expect Quasar to say something like that. Naruto was surprised that Quasar offered to turn them into a Dragon, while Kurami was surprised that the Dragon threw her into the mix as well.

"Oi, you can't just throw me into the mix like that!" Kurami yelled at Quasar who simply ignored her.

Naruto stared at Quasar, after composing himself. "I appreciate the offer Quasar but I'm going to have to decline..." Quasar cut Naruto off before he could finish his sentence. **[I understand you want to keep your humanity but consider this, yes you can become extremely powerful with my Sacred Gear. But being a human means you'll be a target for multiple Factions, mainly the biblical faction such as Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels will be after you. They will do anything to get their filthy fingers on you. I'm not saying you're weak, because from what I've seen your memories you are far stronger than any of the humans from this world. But as powerful as you are right now, you wouldn't be able to defeat any of the leaders of the three biblical factions. As I said the offer still stands you don't have to accept it immediately but consider it in the near future Naruto Uzumaki.}** Quasar spoke in a very serious tone of voice.

Naruto then absorbed all the new information Quasar just through his way. What Quasar said made a lot of sense, and it wasn't like Quasar was forcing him to do it right this second. But he did have a point. "I guess you're right but don't expect me to do it right this second."

The Dragon chuckled. "Naruto-kun, I respect your decision, but think about this carefully. I don't want you doing something you're gonna regret down the road." Kurami advised and Naruto nodded.

"It's ok Kurami-hime, thanks for your concern but I think I may have to do this sometime in the future," Naruto spoke in a serious tone.

 **[Sorry if I came off a little forceful Naruto Uzumaki, it's just I'm new to this whole partner thing. I like to apologize in advance if I offended you in any way, well both of you Naruto Uzumaki and Kurami Otsutsuki.}** Quasar said before lumbering away and laying down.

Naruto Looked at Kurami. "Kurami-hime."

"Hmm."

"My life just got a lot more complicated didn't it."

"Yes, it did Naruto-kun, yes it did."

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Story updated schedule.**

 **The Primordial Malstrom – Chapter** **3** **–** **The True Dragon~!**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter** **6 – The Golden Fox and The Red Dragon~!**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm** **– Chapter** **3** **–** **B** **rainstorming** **?**

 **Ahri's Ninja** **Rewrite** **– Chapter** **4** **–** **Obito Uchiha~!**

 **The True Heavenly Dragon –** **I'll update this from time to time, when I have extra time.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's –** **I'll update this from time to time, when I have extra time.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Primordial Malstrom – jablanco**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja** **Rewrite** **–** **Need a Beta!**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm** **–** **Need a Beta!**

 **The True Heavenly Dragon –** **Need a Beta!**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Eyes of Reincarnation –** **When I get time I will start this** **fanfiction** **.**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter** **5 – O** **n hiatus** **for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – O** **n hiatus** **,** **I currently have too many projects** **.** **Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love –** **Has been adopted by firestarter09, and first chapter's UP!**

 **A Crack In Reality –** **Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune** **–** **Has been adopted by The DireWolf of Norther.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gift From The Elemental Nation's**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **[Quasar Talk}**

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Training Begin**

* * *

Kyoto, the city located in the central part of the island of Honshu, Japan. Formerly the Imperial Capital of Japan. It is a place is full of quiet temples, sublime gardens, colorful shrines and geisha scurrying to secret liaisons.

Everything from the air to view is what made Kyoto truly beautiful, the place was extremely peaceful...

*BOOOM!*

Okay maybe a little less peaceful?

* * *

{The forest outside of the Imperial Palace}

The forest near the Imperial Palace a large barrier surrounded it, why was there barrier you ask? Mainly because Naruto is currently being trained by one of the members of the Shinto Trinity, namely Amaterasu who had taken our liking to Naruto. Her and her two siblings decided to train Naruto, Tsukuyomi agreed while Susanoo was forced.

Needless to say when the Shinto Trinity found out Naruto held Quasar the Chaos Emperor Dragon.

* * *

{Flashback}

Naruto was currently being used to his new living accommodations, for starters the house Naruto received from the Shinto Trinity was too fucking big for his taste. He was expecting maybe an apartment with a few rooms, not an entire compound that eerily resembled both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans from his home world. Naruto then completed all but it was just simply too big for him. There was a total of eight buildings in the area where Naruto now lived that were completely empty.

Naruto was currently wandering around his new compounds when he saw the Shinto Trinity appeared in front of him or at least Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto-chan~!" Amaterasu waved Naruto over to them. "So what do you think of your new home?" She asked in a curious tone of voice.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I like it a lot it's just that... When you said you want to give me a place to live I was thinking about an apartment to something, I didn't think you can actually give me my own compounds... Most people would never even consider doing something this nice for me." Naruto said in a cheerful tone, as this caused the two strongest members of the Shinto Trinity to frown.

"Well me and my sister have come here to..." Tsukuyomi began before Naruto cut them off. "Sister!? I thought she was the wife!?" Naruto yelled with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, that..." Amaterasu said with a scowl spread across her face. "Are idiot of a father believe that it would be good if we married each other. If anything this is just a front for our faction, we don't sleep together and we mostly have a normal sibling relationship." Amaterasu spoke in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry..." Naruto squeaked out, but mentally blew a sigh of relief. "Tsuku-san you can continue sorry for interrupting you."

Tsukuyomi waved it off like it was nothing. "As I was saying me and my sister, came here because we sensed a strange aura around you. It doesn't feel anything like the Kyuubi you spoke about. No, it is Draconic in nature. Care to explain?"

 _What should I tell that?_ Naruto thought to himself. _**[Go on Naruto told him it would be best if you didn't hide any secrets from them.}**_ Quasar spoke. **Yes, Naruto-kun they've gone through all this trouble to give you all this stuff, so it would only be fair if you told them.** Kurami added her to sense. Naruto nodded.

Naruto placed his hand right in front of his chest. "Chaos Dragon!" Naruto announced as a beautiful black pendant manifested around his neck. This caught both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi by surprise, as they had never seen a Sacred Gear like this before.

 **[Greetings Amaterasu-chan, Tsukuyomi-kun. I am Quasar the Chaos Emperor Dragon or Kuroryuukou/Black Dragon Emperor.}** The Chaos Emperor Dragon introduced himself.

Quickly getting over his shock Amaterasu and her brother compose themselves. "I could've sworn you were sealed outside the world by God of the biblical?" Amaterasu asked in a nervous tone of voice, as she didn't know how much power Quasar head retained since being sealed away. "So it seems you attached yourself to Naruto when he was thrown into our world am I correct Chaos Emperor Dragon?" Tsukuyomi asked.

 **[You are correct Amaterasu-chan, Tsukuyomi-kun. I was indeed sealed by the God of biblical, although that bastard got me when I was asleep. But that's besides the point I have lost a small piece of my power. I am still above Heavenly Dragon level but I am nowhere near as strong as I was. Right now I believe my power would not lose out to legendary Hindu God of Creation Brahma. But it's rather hard to say if I would be able to defeat him in a battle in my current state. I know for a fact them stronger than that twit Indra who is on Heavenly Dragon level.}** Quasar replies to the two Shinto gods.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and confusion. "Wait wait wait! Who is Brahma and Indra?" Naruto spoke in a confused tone of voice. Tsukuyomi was about to answer one Quasar beat him to it.

 **[I knew I forgot to tell you something partner.}** Quasar spoke in an embarrassed tone. Everyone sweat dropped at the dragons forgetfulness, which went unnoticed to Quasar.

 **[As of right now there are 10 beings in this world that are known as the top 10 strongest beings in the world. Let's start at the bottom of the list, shall we? The first one would be Lugh, he is the strongest God in the Irish-Celtic Faction. Next is Aten he is the center God and Creator of the Egyptian Faction. Next is Hades the strongest out of the Greek Trinity and Greek Factions as well as being the ruler of the underworld. Next is both Typhon a powerful monster from the Greek faction also the father of the Greek Trinity Zeus Poseidon and Hades. Now we got the God of thunder, lightning, and storms from the Norse Faction. Next, we have Indra the fake leader of the Hindu Faction, and the most annoying piece of shit you will ever meet.**

 **Now onto the top four, Brahma the Hindu God of Creation he is so powerful in fact that he can create anything he desires. Now about him is Vishnu, the Hindu God of Balance and I must say this he looks like a woman. Here's an interesting note for you to know Naruto Kurami's just as strong as Vishnu. Now onto the true leader of the Hindu Faction, and probably the most laziest God I've ever met Shiva the Hindu God of Destruction. Honestly, I think he should change his appearance as he looks like a little child, but he packs one hell of a wallop. And now finally for number one we have my mother, Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God.}** Quasar explained to send a little out of breath after saying all of that.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF THE INFINITE DRAGON GOD!" The two God yelled out in disbelief. Much to the dismay of Naruto, Quasar, and Kurami. **[Yes I'm her son, but she really wasn't much of a mother, to begin with as she was never around. But there is no point in dwelling in the past is there.}**

Amaterasu began counting using her fingers before she stopped. "Wait you forgot a member of the top 10? You've forgotten Fenrir."

 **[That mutt doesn't deserve to be in the top 10. Take away his fangs and he's nothing more than an Ultimate Class level creature. Sorry but just having some fangs is not enough to put you in the top 10. I could say the same thing about Thor, but I did fight against him once and even without his hammer he would still be in the top 10.}** Quasar grumbled in annoyance.

"Well even if you did lose a portion of your power Quasar, I think you make a good addition to the Shinto Faction," Tsukuyomi said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll finally be able to show up that bastard Indra and shown that we're the truth rulers of the Heavens not him." Amaterasu giggled sinisterly.

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine, not liking the way the two Gods were staring at him.

* * *

{Flashback – Kai}

Naruto was finally pulled himself out of the crater he had been thrown into, Naruto glared up at Amaterasu who was floating in the air above him. She had an innocent look on her face as she was bouncing a ball of black flames in her hand. "Now now, Naruto-chan there is no need to glare at your Onee-chan like that~," Amaterasu spoke in a very flirtatious tone of voice, before throwing the ball of black flames at Naruto's.

"Quasar!" Naruto yelled.

 **[Absorb!}** The black pendant around Naruto's neck announced. Though all the black flames were absorbed directly into Naruto, as he stretched out his dominant hand.

Amaterasu stared down at her adorable student, who is now feeling the side effects of using Chaos Wrath. Unlike the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, which when overused would drain the user's stamina and leave the wielder in an exhausted state. Chaos Wrath cause physical pain to the user, as Naruto was currently feeling the pain rushing through his body.

This was one of the many problems Naruto ran into. As Amaterasu attempted to teach and magic, which was like pulling teeth, mainly because Naruto was not born into this world. He possesses different power, Naruto possesses chakra. His chakra that Naruto possessed was far different than the chakra the Youkai's utilized through the art of Senjutsu. Youkai generated chakra through absorbing spiritual energy throughout the world, but this also came at a price if they absorb too much it can easily corrupt the user in less they fully mastered the arts. While Naruto's chakra was generated through the melding of both spiritual and physical energy in his body.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi devised a plan to implant their magical energy into Naruto's body. They also forced Susanoo to put some of his magical power into Naruto as well. Which the procedure succeeded but Naruto just like his chakra had a hard time controlling it, as his magical energy melding with his chakra creating a thicker potent energy.

"Dammit, this hurts!" Naruto cursed out loud. _**[Sorry partner. But you're still getting used to my Sacred Gear it's only been a month since you awakened it. So it's to be expected, that you'd be subjected to pain. Just give it a little bit longer and you should be able to utilize my Sacred Gear as well as my Balance Breaker.}**_ Quasar announced to his partner.

 _ **He's right Naruto-kun. You're still getting used is the power that you received from both Quasar and Amaterasu-chan.**_ Kurami replied to her host. _**But also I think you should consider becoming a Humanoid Dragon soon.**_

 _I know, I know Kurumi-hime. It's just..._ Naruto replied.

 _ **I understand you want to give up your humanity.**_ Kurami spoke in a very understanding tone.

 _ **[I'm not trying to force you into this partner. I'm just looking out for you and plus it would allow you to use your new magical power much easier. Plus you be able to use my magic as well.}**_ Quasar spoke in a calm cool manner.

Naruto forced himself up into a standing position, as he looked up towards Amaterasu with a slightly concerned look on her face. Naruto crossed his fingers as two Kage Bunshin burst into life next to him. Opening up his hand, the first cloned began to gather chakra into Naruto's hand shaping it into a sphere, while the second clone channeled both wind chakra and Amaterasu's black flames into the sphere. Amaterasu looked at Naruto with a look of both pride and fear, as her new student's attack was releasing a shrill shriek like noise.

Naruto's new technique resembled a black flaming shuriken, as Naruto had the attack hoisted above his head. "Shakuton: Rasenshuriken (Scorch Release: Spiralling Shuriken)!" Naruto howled as he threw the jet black chakra shuriken directly at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smirked at Naruto. _It seems you getting stronger and stronger every time we spar Naruto-chan~._ Amaterasu thought to herself with a smile creeping across her face. _But you still have a long way to go Naruto-chan~._ She thought herself before raising a large barrier in front of herself.

Naruto's attack made contact with Amaterasu's barrier, is collision created a large dome-shaped explosion of black flames. Naruto drops down to his hands and knees panting heavily, normally Naruto could easily perform three Rasenshuriken's before he would feel exhausted. But when Naruto attempting to add magic to it more specifically Amaterasu's black flames, it drains his reserves down to nearly absolute zero. As he didn't have good control over his magical power which merged with his chakra.

Amaterasu descended down to the ground as she made her way over towards Naruto. "Naruto-chan, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ammy-chan... I'm just exhausted... This magic power you guys gave me it's hard to control... And is melding with my chakra so makes it even harder..." Naruto spoke in between breaths.

 _ **[Hang on partner, me and Kurumi are preparing to refill your reserves as we speak.}**_ Quasar announced. _**Yes, Naruto we are just hanging there were a few more minutes.**_ Kurami soft voice echoed throughout his Mindscape. _Thank you guys._ Naruto replied before sitting down on the ground.

* * *

{Time skip – a week later}

Overall the first week Naruto spent in this new world had an interesting to see the very least. Naruto had been training with the Shinto Trinity every day. His power had increased somewhat, Amaterasu mainly focused on magic and her black flames, Tsukuyomi focused on illusions and seals along with his ethereal weapon creation, and Susanoo focused on kenjutsu and his black lightning.

Naruto preferred training with either Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, as they actually took the time to get to know them. Amaterasu was very kind and took the time to explain things as did Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi was friendly as well, but also decided to teach Naruto about this new world. Susanoo didn't take any time to get to know Naruto, and simply beat him into the ground with his training methods. Unfortunately, Amaterasu usually would beat up her younger brother Susanoo, when he went too far with Naruto.

Naruto sat in front of Tsukuyomi who was drawing a very complex seal using his magical power. The seals that Tsukuyomi used was very similar to Fuinjutsu, the only difference was these seals didn't have the capability of sealing living creatures into other beings only objects that were capable of holding said beings.

Tsukuyomi stood in front of Naruto with his usual stoic expression. "All right Naruto please tell me the three types of seals I've taught you," Tsukuyomi spoke in a calm collected tone.

Naruto nodded. "Let's see... Hmm... The first one was the one you taught me how to store items in an alternate dimension... The second one was... Oh yeah, the invisible barrier thingy, that you protect your shrines with... In the third one was... Ah ha! The third one had multiple abilities I think, that revolve around the transportation of power of seal A to seal B." Naruto said.

Tsukuyomi smiled as he nodded. "That is correct. The first seal I told you was the dimensional storage seals, otherwise known as a three-point celestial body seal. The second one creates a protective barrier around my shrines, as well as anything that belongs to the Shinto Faction, it's also known as a six-point moonlight seal. And the final seal I taught you with the ability to transport or teleport yourself, objects, or attacks from seal A to seal B. the final seal was known as the nine-point moon flash seal." Tsukuyomi in a proud voice as he was happy that Naruto was able to remember all this.

Although sadly Naruto was incapable of performing illusions above novice level. Even a novice level illusion to turn the tides of battle, although how Naruto would do it still left Tsukuyomi confused, as the only one enough to fall for a novice level illusion would be Susanoo.

Tsukuyomi also new Naruto I developed a small crush on his sister Amaterasu. And it was no surprise to the moon God himself, that his sister had also developed feelings for their new blonde haired Maelstrom. When Naruto would become strong enough Tsukuyomi would entrust his sister to Naruto. But until that day Naruto was forbidden, from doing anything beyond kissing with Amaterasu.

* * *

{Naruto and Susanoo's training time}

*BOOOOOM!*

A massive bolt of black lightning came crashing down from the sky, shaking the entire area. Naruto was barely able to dodge in time, as he glared up at the God who is using them as a target. Susanoo was currently floating in the air sitting in the lotus position drinking a jug of sake.

 _Damn him! He's really trying to kill me!_ Naruto growled and thought. Kurami snarled. _**Trust me if he ever does hurt you very badly Naruto-kun. I will personally come to the real world and gut him alive!**_

 _ **[Even if you did awaken your Balance Breaker, it wouldn't be enough to defeat him. Sure if you train for a while and eventually be stronger than him, but at your current level is no way to defeat the God of his caliber Partner.}**_ Quasar through his two cents into the equation.

Yeah... I know that already Quasar so let's try our best to defeat this old fart. Naruto replied to his Dragon with determination flickering in his eyes. _**[You got a Partner, let's show this old drunk why you don't fuck with the Kuroryuukou/Black Dragon Emperor!}**_ Quasar replied, while Kurami simply smiled. _**Go Naruto-kun, and kick his ass.**_

Naruto stood up as he glared up at the Shinto Storm God, who proceeded to throw his and the sake bottle at Naruto. Naruto dodged the empty container that once held two leaders of sake. "Let's go Quasar! Let's kick this Old farts ass, and send him back to the Edo period!" Naruto howled.

 **[Chaos Dragon Second Liberation!}** The black pendant around Naruto's neck announced. The black necklace released a pulse of power, as Naruto's entire body was engulfed in a dark Navy blue almost black aura.

"Hey hey hey! That's not fair I never told you, you can use your Sacred Gear!" Susanoo yelled in a drunken stupor. Naruto ignored his drunk 'teachers' yelling as he raised his dominant hand. **[Attract!}** Susanoo blinked before he felt himself being pulled directly towards Naruto by an invisible force.

Naruto then clenched his other fist, as he was engulfed by black flames and black lightning. "Take this on for size you drunk old fart! Divine Lightning Flame Fist!" Naruto howled as he slammed his electric flaming face directly into Susanoo's face. The contact broke Susanoo's nose as he howled in pain, before being sent tumbling across the landscape.

 **[Heh. That certainly new? Use the power boost you got from Chaos Dragon Second Liberation, in order to perform that spell you created in your Mindscape. You are certainly interesting I'll tell you that much Partner.}** Quasar praise Naruto.

Unfortunately, Naruto could not enjoy the praise he got from his Dragon, as he saw Susanoo stood up as he adjusted his nose. "Oi! Gaki! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE FOR THAT!" Susanoo yelled before he released a flurry of bolts of black lightning.

Naruto extended his dominant hand once more. **[Repel!}** Naruto sent an invisible force out knocking all of the bolts of black lightning away. Naruto clenched his teeth as he felt a rush of pain shoot through his body. _Dammit this hurts! I only used to abilities, and I'm already in pain_! Naruto mentally complained.

 _ **Well yesterday with Amaterasu you can only use one ability before feeling pain, now you can use to before you feel pain. If you ask me that an improvement, even if it's a minor one you're still making progress Naruto-kun.**_ Kurami said to her love interest/host.

Naruto didn't reply as he forced himself to stand up. _It seems the power boost I got from Chaos Dragon Second Liberation is wearing off. I need to be careful, Sus-san doesn't pull his punches like Ammy-chan or Tsuku-san._ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to come up with a way to survive is training with the crazy drunk bipolar Shinto Storm God.

Susanoo unleashed an arc of black lightning at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at the large amount of lightning heading straight towards him. "Quasar now!"

 **[Reverse!}**

Right on cue the arc of lightning turned around and shot towards its creator Susanoo. Susanoo took to the air, in hopes of feeding his attack. He smirked. "Nice try Gaki. But unlike a fall for some like that, what do you think I am stupid." Susanoo spoke in a joking manner.

Naruto smirked. "Actually yes I do, I do think you're stupid Sus-san." Naruto replied. **[Reverse!}** Quasar announced once more. Susanoo found himself on the ground again as the lightning bolt hit him dead on.

*BOOOM!*

"Wow Naruto-chan is certainly doing a number on Nii-baka." Amaterasu spoke with a smile. While Tsukuyomi nodded, with a small smirk. "Yes he did, and the only reason why it worked is because Susanoo is an idiot." The moon God praised Naruto.

Naruto drop down to his hands and knees, as the pain in his body had only gotten more intense. Gritting his teeth Naruto looked up in the dust cloud over Susanoo was, and much to his surprise the storm God came out almost unscathed. To be more precise the only thing that was different about Susanoo was a large amount of dust on his kimono.

"Gaki you have improved, slightly I should say. If you keep this up in a year or two maybe even three you may be able to give me an actual challenge." Susanoo spoke with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Naruto simply glared at the storm God, who continued to talk. "As for now go home and eat something go to bed. You're in no condition to continue training, and if we do continue you'll either be seriously injured or die. And I don't feel like getting beaten up by my sister again, so that's it for today." Susanoo said before walking away, as he conjured up another sake bottle.

Naruto look of disbelief at Susanoo, perhaps Amaterasu did beat some sense and his head. Naruto decided to follow Susanoo's advice, as he headed back to his home/compound.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, my Beta reader is currently working on one of my other stories as we speak. I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, I hope you enjoy the next one will be out within a few days or so.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Primordial Malstrom – jablanco**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **The True Heavenly Dragon – Need a Beta!**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Eyes of Reincarnation – When I get time I will start this fanfiction.**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter 5 – On hiatus for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just dont have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09, and first chapter's UP!**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Has been adopted by The DireWolf of Norther.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift From The Elemental Nation's**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **[Quasar Talk}**

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Maelstrom vs Chaos**

* * *

It had been a month since Naruto impressed Susanoo in their sparring match. Naruto is grown slightly stronger since then, but he still hasn't obtained his Balance Breaker. So Amaterasu decided to call in a favor from an old friend to help Naruto obtain his Balance Breaker.

Naruto was currently sitting in the Lotus position in his usual training/sparring area, basically the forest area not too far away from the Imperial Palace. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were currently sitting on their seiza pillows, awaiting the arrival of the person Amaterasu call. There was also a third person present here a young woman with bewitching beauty and golden blonde hair, and matching eyes. This beautiful young woman was the Empress Yasaka leader of Kyoto's Youkai Faction.

Yasaka had met Naruto once before, and she almost looked like a blonde haired version of Kurami in Naruto's opinion.

* * *

{Flashback}

Naruto is currently walking behind Amaterasu as they made their way through the large Imperial Palace. All the leaders, guards, and servings bow down to Amaterasu. They all gave Naruto strange looks, most of the looks were either serious expressions or simple glares.

Naruto leaned forward and whispered to Amaterasu. "Oi, Ammy-chan. Why are they looking at me like that?" Naruto asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Amaterasu looked back towards 'her' adorable young apprentice. "It's because they can sense chakra within you. Chakra is a force that only belongs to the Youkai or anyone capable of using Senjutsu. Since you know neither their wary of you, and some of them may be able to sense Kurami-sama within you." Amaterasu explained.

Naruto nodded as he still had a nervous expression on his face. _**Do not worry Naruto-kun I'm pretty sure none of them were to hurt you. And if any of them do, I'll materialize myself in the real world, and show them what a true Kyuubi looks like.**_ Kurami explained in a calm cool manner to her host.

 _ **[You worry too much partner, they probably since me as well. Even in my sealed state, I'm still stronger than those two Heavenly twits.}**_ Quasar spoken a nonchalant tone of voice.

The duo finally made their way to large double doors, it looked very heavy and very expensive. Amaterasu gently placed her hand on the door before she pushed it wide open. Much to Naruto surprise, he saw to the throne chair's, the first one was normal size while the second one was much smaller as if it was made for a young child.

In the bigger chair, we find a young woman with a very vibrant figure with golden-blonde hair with matching eyes. Her golden hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a generous E-cup breast size. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire. The sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

In the smaller chair, we find a young girl looks about the age of an elementary student, wearing the same outfit as a young woman only smaller. These two were Yasaka the current leader of Kyoto's Youkai Faction, and her young daughter Kunou and heir to the throne.

Yasaka stood up from her throne and bow to Amaterasu as did the young girl. "My Lady it's wonderful to see you again. But if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Yasaka asked.

Amaterasu gave a kind smile towards her loyal subject Yasaka. "It's good to see you to Yasaka-chan. I wanted to introduce you, to my adorable apprentice Naruto-chan~." Amaterasu spoke in a cheerful tone. Naruto felt nervous about being put on the spot just like that, taking a calming breath Naruto step forward before bowing to Yasaka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yasaka-chan..." Naruto spoke in a slightly nervous tone.

Yasaka looked at Naruto for second before narrowing her eyes. "Your human are you not?"

"Umm... Yes, I'm a human... I..."

"Then how is it possible that you can use chakra. That is the power only us Youkai can use. And you also reak of kitsune, and I also sense Dragons or around you. Did you happen to kill one of the members of my race boy." Yasaka growled as she stood up and began to advanced towards Naruto, who began taking steps backward.

"Yasaka-chan standdown. He did not harm any Youkai, he..." Amaterasu tried to defend your apprentice which fell on deaf ears, as Yasaka opened up her hand revealing and orb of yellow flames. "YASAKA! I told you to standdown!" Amaterasu yelled at her most faithful subject.

Before Yasaka could even reply Naruto hunched forward with a pained expression on his face, a large red orb forced its way out of his stomach. The orb began to take shape, it took the shape of a beautiful young woman with light caramel colored skin, blood red eyes, long luscious red hair, devilish red lips. She wore a traditional royal red kimono, with pink flower petal print on it. She had a pair of red-orange Fox ears and nine matching tails.

" **I suggest you back away from him now vixen or I will kill you,** " Kurami growled in a demonic tone, as her blood red aura gave off the feeling of death and despair.

"But..." Yasaka tried to mutter.

" **Be quiet. I'm not going to give you another warning, you hurt my mate and I will destroy everything you care about. Or do I need to make an example for you to get this through your thick fucking skull.** " Kurami said while scanning the room, before her eyes landed on Kunou.

Yasaka and Amaterasu's eyes widened, as a cruel sadistic grin spread across Kurami delicate lips. "Kurami-hime enough!" Naruto called out.

" **But Naruto-kun...** "

"No, I'm not going to let you kill someone, especially a child. Just let it go let me deal with this because if I let you, Kyoto will be completely erased from existence." Naruto spoke in a stern tone.

Kurami her head down in shame. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I know you're very protective over me. Maybe a little too protective." Naruto said while glancing at Yasaka who flinched. "If you want to know why have chakra Yasaka, I didn't come from this world I came from a different one where everyone is capable of using chakra. And I don't care whether you believe me or not." Naruto explained with a serious expression on his face.

Amaterasu took a calming breath, as she glanced at Kurami and couldn't help but shiver at how much power this kitsune had. It was easily 20 times stronger than Yasaka, and she really didn't intend to cause harm to Kunou if Yasaka didn't standdown. _Inari will definitely have a field day on this._ Amaterasu thought herself.

Yasaka simply did not move as she stared directly at Naruto and Kurami. _How powerful is she!? This isn't right, there should be no Youkai with that much power!? Not even Sun Wukong is capable of producing that much raw power!?_ Yasaka was freaking out, as her senses were going haywire. Kurami very presence could easily cause utter chaos in the Youkai Faction.

"What are you?" Yasaka asked still little shaken by Kurami output of power.

Kurami stared at Yasaka, before sighing. "Well, vixen I'm was commonly known as a Bijuu. I am a force of nature and the embodiment of hatred. I am the Queen of the Bijuu's and all Demons, and I can smash mountains and caused tidal waves with a single swipe of my tail. That is what I am." Kurami explained. "And please forgive me for my actions earlier. As I'm very protective over Naruto-kun, I'm one of the reasons why his parents died. They trusted me to watch after him and I intend to do so."

Yasaka could simply stare at her Queen, only the Trimutri, Ophis, and Great Red, could stand up to her. And the best part was Kurami only had half of her original power, but there is no need to tell anyone that. Because if she obtained the other half of her power only Great Red and Trihexa could stop her.

* * *

{Flashback Kai}

That was how Naruto first met Yasaka and her daughter Kunou. They may have had a rocky beginning, but Naruto was able to befriend Yasaka and her daughter.

Soon a roar could be heard from the sky, everyone looked up. Soon a large Jade green Asian Dragon began to descend from the sky to the ground. Followed by these large Dragon was a meter tall, covered in golden fur, face wrinkled and creased. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, wearing shades and smoking a pipe. He was also riding on a golden cloud also known as Jīndǒu Yún.

Amaterasu smiled. "It's been a long time Sun Wukong, hasn't you old pervert."

Sun Wukong pouted as he whined comically. "Oh come on Amaterasu-sama I'm not some simple pervert... I am a super pervert!" Sun Wukong cried to the heavens. Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the former Monkey King. _Oh, just great another pervert._ Naruto sighed in thought.

Yasaka twitched as she stared at the former Monkey King, and the only Youkai besides Kurami who was stronger than her. Tsukuyomi shook his head at Sun Wukong's behavior. _That old pervert never changes, you can get himself killed one of these days._ Tsukuyomi thought to himself with an amused expression.

"So Sun, I want to know if you could spar with Naruto. My adorable young apprentice." Amaterasu spoke in a friendly tone.

Wukong shook his head. "Sorry but I cannot do that, but I do have someone who can. Yu-Long!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't yell at me you old fart! I know you want me to open up the Dragon Gate!" Yu-Long yelled back at his traveling companion. Yu-Long summoned a blue magic circle, with a Draconic insignia on it. Although what came out of the magic circle surprised many people.

A beautiful young woman, with long wavy royal blue hair, bright violet eyes, bronze skin. She was currently wearing a purple dress, she had a very busty figure and was taller than most women. This woman was Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, the strongest out of the Five Great Dragon Kings.

Tiamat looked around slightly confused, her eyes landed on Yu-Long. "Yu-Long? Why did you summon me?"

 **[Tia-tan!}** Quasar cried comically through the Chaos Wrath. Tiamat's eyes widened as she stared at the black pendant around Naruto's neck. "Chichi Ue!?" Tiamat cried in both surprise and happiness. While everyone else in the vicinity besides Yu-Long, cried out in surprise. "CHICHI UE!?"

 **[Hahahaha... I'd like all of you to meet my adopted daughter, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon.}** Quasar spoke in a proud voice. "WHAT!" Everyone besides Naruto, Kurami, and Yu-Long yelled out in unison.

 _ADOPTED DAUGHTER HOW STRONG IS SHE!?_ Naruto mentally yelled at Quasar. _**[She has Satan tier power.}**_ Quasar answered his host's question. _**And how powerful is Naruto-kun? You said I'm as powerful as this Vishnu, person does he have Satan level power to?**_ Kurami asked.

 _ **[Allow me to answer those questions in order. Naruto has Low to Mid Ultimate Class Devil tier power. Now in order to answer your second question Kurami, I'm going to give you a rundown on beings with power higher than Satan tier level. Most gods range from Satan tier to 2x Satan tier level power. The being on the top 10 strongest do not apply, as their powers much higher.}**_ Quasar explained. _**[So this is how it goes with the top 10 strongest beings, and all the beings in between them –**_

 _ **The Great Red - 30x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Ophis - 20x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Shiva - 15x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Quasar -**_ _ **7x Satan tier (Sealed)**_ _ **– 15x Satan tier (prime).**_

 _ **Vishnu - 13x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Kurami - 1**_ _ **3x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Brahma - 12x Satan tier.**_

 _ **God of the Bible - 12x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Ddraig and Albion - 2**_ _ **x Satan tier (Sealed)**_ _ **– 10x Satan tier (prime).**_

 _ **Crom Cruach - 10x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Apophis and Aži Dahāka**_ _ **-**_ _ **8x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Śakra**_ _ **-**_ _ **4x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Thor**_ _ **-**_ _ **3.5x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Typhon - 3.2x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Hades - 3x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Aten**_ _ **-**_ _ **2.8x Satan tier.**_

 _ **Lugh**_ _ **-**_ _ **2.5x Satan tier.**_

 _ **And that's pretty much it.}**_ Quasar took a breath after his long speech. ( **Sorry guys for this grid/list, but he would be easier to explain it this way then putting into a sentence. And remember one thing guys Kurami is missing half of her power, so at her full power she stronger than Ophis.** )

Kurami had a satisfied look on her face while Naruto had a look of pure terror. _How is this supposed to help me!? If what you said is true, how the hell am I supposed to defeat her!?_ Naruto yelled comically at the large black Western Dragon. _**[Relax partner I don't think she'll kill you, at least I hope she doesn't. Let's hope you can awaken your Balance Breaker, if not I'm sure Kurami can bail you out.}**_ Quasar spoke in an unsure tone of voice.

 _ **You sound extremely unsure of yourself Dragon. I will not let you put Naruto-kun's life in danger, just so he can unlock your Balance Breaker. If I have to I will temporarily summon myself to the outside world and beat that blue haired Dragoness to death.**_ Kurami growled in anger. Quasar shivered at Kurami's tone, while Naruto found himself back in front of Tiamat who had an extremely bored expression on her face.

Sun Wukong cost into his fist gaining everyone's attention. "Now Tiamat the reason why Yu-Long summoned you here is, we need a powerful Dragon to train your Chichi Ue's host. So that he may obtain his Balance Breaker, we chose you over Crom Cruach, Tannin, and Yu-Long who was too lazy to do it."

Tiamat narrowed her eyes. "Crom Cruach is terrified of my Chichi Ue, so he would kill his host without a doubt. Tannin would simply shoot fire at him, and just as you said Yu-Long is a lazy sack of shit."

"Hey hey hey! Don't stop calling me names now Tiamat!" Yu-Long wailed.

Tiamat simply rolled her eyes. "Very well I accept. Prepare yourself boy for a world of pain." Tiamat chuckled darkly as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto felt the shiver go down his spine, as he saw the terrifying blue haired woman slowly advanced towards him.

* * *

{Five minutes later}

*BOOOM!*

Giant killers of ice burst it out of the ground, as they continuously not Naruto back and forth like a ping-pong game. Tiamat didn't give Naruto any time to counterattack, she unleashed a barrage after barrage of attacks towards Naruto. Because unlike the other Dragon Kings Tiamat took her training very seriously.

Since Naruto can fly using a disadvantage, as Tiamat stared down at him with a bored look on her face. "Come on boy I know you can do better than that."

"How my supposed to fight back when you continuously attack me in never give me a chance to recover! This is supposed to be a sparring matches isn't it, not a war zone!" Naruto yelled comically.

Tiamat shook her head. "You can barely utilize my Chichi Ue's Sacred Gear without feeling pain. This is the fastest way to unlock your Balance Breaker, and if you don't awaken it you will die." Tiamat spoke in a cold uncaring tone of voice.

Amaterasu was both furious and afraid, furious at Tiamat as for her words, but afraid of what Kurami would do if Tiamat succeeded. Tsukuyomi also shared his sister's feelings even knowing he never met Kurami, from what his sister told them she was frightening.

"Very well boy hit me with all the power you have."

"Wha..."

Tiamat narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Are you stupid or something boy? I told you to hit me as hard as you can."

Naruto also narrowed his eyes. "And if I don't play along?"

Tiamat smirked at Naruto. "Then I guess your parents must be feels so pitiful, at how weak their son is." Tiamat giggled out as Naruto gritted his teeth and anger.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT! THEY DIED ON THE NIGHT I WAS BORN, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT THEM THAT WAY!" Naruto howled. Tiamat's eyes widened slightly, but then went back to their normal bored look.

"Yes use your anger to fuel your Sacred Gear and your power, this is the most before we way of drawing out the dragons boy," Tiamat spoke in a serious tone of voice.

Naruto had enough of this blue haired bitch, and her cruel words. Naruto unleashed a current of black lightning and a stream of black fire at Tiamat. "RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto roared. This continued on for 20 seconds before Naruto drop down to his knees. His reserves have dropped down to an all-time low. "Ha... Ha... Ha... Is that good enough for you..." Naruto said in between panting.

"Yes it was, it was an impressive amount of power you release boy. That's still not enough." A familiar voice spoke from behind Naruto. His eyes widened quickly turning around only to be punched him dead in the face and sent flying. Naruto smashed into the ground hard coughing out blood.

 _Man, she's strong... Quasar, Kurami one of you has to help me out... Please, you don't own that are really die._ Naruto called out to his tenants.

 _ **[Heh do you not feel it partner, you are peaked.}**_ Quasar announced.

 _Huh? What the hell you mean Quasar? What are you talking about what you mean I peaked?_ Naruto spoke in a very confused tone of voice.

 _ **It's as he said Naruto-kun. You finally get it, now go out there and teach that Dragoness, widened no one messes with Uzumaki Naruto.**_ Kurami praised her host/love interest.

 _Wait you don't mean I obtained..._ Naruto spoke in a slightly confused and hopeful tone.

 _ **[Congratulations partner you've obtained your Balance Breaker. Most Balance Breaker's required the host, to be strong in me a certain requirement. My Balance Breaker simply requires you to withstand a whole crap load of physical punishment and be strong.}**_ Quasar explained, why Naruto simply deadpanned. _You've got to be kidding me, did she actually mean all the stuff she said to me._ Naruto spoke in a very annoyed tone of voice.

 _ **[Knowing Tia-tan, most likely. But yes you had to get beaten up a lot for you to awaken your Balance Breaker. Now it's time to return to the physical world, and show this world why they need to fear the Black Dragon Emperor!}**_ Quasar yelled.

Naruto return to the physical world, he was laying on the ground in pain. Tiamat was hovering above him, as she was preparing a large ice-based attack. Naruto felt a burst of power rushed off his body, it was different from Kurami's chakra. It felt cold almost empty of all emotions, this was Quasar's void energy. Tiamat's eyes widened as she dispelled her ice. They closed around Naruto's body Naruto simply smirked. "Balance Break..." Naruto whispered out.

 **[Chaos Emperor Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Naruto's body was engulfed by a large dome of dark navy blue almost black energy. The dome of holy energy began to compress as it wrapped around Naruto's body, it then exploded releasing in a 360° shockwave. "WAAGH!" Tiamat growled as the cold dark Dragon Aura slam directly into her.

Tiamat's eyes widened at the figures standing before her, Naruto's body was completely covered in black plated armor that has the appearance of a Dragon. The armor was jagged looking there were multiple red gems embedded in the armor with piercing purple eyes. The wings were razor-sharp, sharp enough to cut through solid steel. The same dark aura was flowing off of Naruto's body as purple lightning danced around his frame.

 _So this is Naruto-kun and Chichi Ue's Balance Breaker, it's getting more impressive and Albion-san and Ddraig-teme's Balance Breaker's. Ufufufufufu. You are the only one worthy enough to be my mate Naruto-kun~._ Tiamat thought to herself lustfully.

Naruto leaned over and picked up a large rock, and was gently toss it into the air and catching it. **[Partner you did! You've obtained your Balance Breaker, you are now able to use it whenever you want. You will have to train in order to increase your power.}** Quasar explained. "Don't worry Quasar I intend to train very hard. And now I can finally get back Sus-san, for all the harsh beatings he gave me." Naruto spoke in a gleeful tone.

 _Kurami-hime could you mind healing of my wounds?_ Naruto asked the beautiful vixen living inside of him. _**Of course Naruto-kun, I don't want you to her now do I~.**_ Kurami spoke in a flirtatious tone.

Kurami began working at healing Naruto's wounds as Naruto stared directly at the Chaos Karma Dragon. "Tiamat-chan it's payback time!" Naruto yelled as he through the rock right at her. Tiamat blinked as she simply moved her head out of the way of avoiding the rock.

 **[Switch!}** The gem around Naruto's chest announces. Almost instantaneously Naruto phased out of existence only for the rock that passed by Tiamat's head a second earlier dropped to the ground where Naruto once stood. Tiamat's eyes widened as she turned around and caught Naruto's fist, which was aimed at the back of her head.

Tiamat winced in pain. _Damn he's gotten so much stronger? His Balance Breaker increased his power this much!? He's easily Satan-Class level now if not higher._ Tiamat thought to herself, as she was having a hard time holding off Naruto.

Naruto opened his hand as black flames ignited. Naruto Leister barrage of black orders of fire, Tiamat attempted to counter with a wall of ice which was completely demolished. A wall of steam formed, Tiamat was able to dodge the auras of black flames, unfortunately, Naruto came rushing through the wall of steam and coldcocked Tiamat who was sent flying in the opposite direction.

Tiamat was able to stabilize her self-allowing Naruto gently landed on the ground. She looked forward only for Naruto to come rushing towards her, he had an ethereal katana in his hands. Swinging down in an arc, Tiamat blocked it with a shield of ice. Unfortunately said shield of ice shattered upon impact, Naruto released a current of black lightning upon the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Tiamat released a cry of pain, her body was numb. Force yourself up to a standing position, she growled as she unleashed a chilling ice when, before she jumped and took to the air. Naruto stared up at her before stretching his new Dragon wings, he to took the air. Naruto took a closer look at Tiamat she was in pain, Naruto a jolt of guilt running through him for causing her pain. "What's the matter Tiamat-chan? I didn't hurt you too much that I." Naruto spoke in a sincere tone of voice. As he had no desire to hurt her in any way shape or form.

Tiamat on the other hand simply stared at him, trying to figure out if he was mocking her or he was actually concerned for her well-being? "Are you **mocking me!** " Tiamat yelled in anger.

Naruto raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner waving him around like an idiot. "WHAT! No no no! Not all Tiamat-chan, I just wasn't expecting my power to increase this much from achieving my Balance Breaker. I would never mark you nor anyone else I fought against." Naruto tried to explain hoping Tiamat would never attack him again.

Tiamat stared at him as she took a calming breath. "You're really weird you know that."

Naruto put his head down in shame. "Sorry..." Naruto muttered out.

"Ufufufufu."

Naruto raised his head as he looked at that blue haired Dragoness. "I can understand why Amaterasu like you so much. You're such a carefree nature and you care about others more than you do yourself. Stop by the familiar forest anytime, it gets lonely over there. So please visit soon Naruto-kun~." Before Naruto could even reply Tiamat vanished into a blue magic circle a.k.a. the Dragon Gate.

Naruto could only say one thing after hearing Tiamat's words. "What the hell just happened!?"

 _ **Ufufufufu. It seems like you've got another member to your unofficial harem Naruto-kun~.**_ Kurami giggled in a perverted way.

 **[You better treat my daughter right Naruto, or I will figure out a way to manifest myself to the real world and kill you myself!}** Quasar yelled at his host.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were both proud of Naruto for awakening his Balance Breaker. Although Amaterasu was not too happy about the words of Tiamat spoke at the very end of the battle/sparring match.

Yasaka who was also present during his battle, felt a slight stains of jealousy. She would keep her eyes on Naruto for now, and see if she could possibly claim him as her own later on.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Primordial Malstrom – jablanco**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **The True Heavenly Dragon – Need a Beta!**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Eyes of Reincarnation –** **When I get time I will start this** **fanfiction** **.**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter** **5 – O** **n hiatus** **for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – O** **n hiatus** **,** **I currently have too many projects** **.** **Plot created, I just dont have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love –** **Has been adopted by firestarter09, and first chapter's UP!**

 **A Crack In Reality –** **Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune** **–** **Has been adopted by The DireWolf of Norther.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gift From The Elemental Nation's**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **[Quasar Talk}**

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Crow in Kuoh**

* * *

It had been a little over a three month since Naruto obtain his Balance Breaker, and the first thing he did with it; was beat the living shit out of Susanoo in their next sparring match. Naruto's relationship with Yasaka's daughter Kunou had grown immensely, as they shared a brother-sisterly bond. Kunou called him Onii-sama, and in return, he called her Imōto. Naruto's relationship with Yasaka was on friendly terms, although Yasaka was afraid to seek a relationship with Naruto due to Kurami.

Naruto also did stop by the familiar forest a couple of times to visit Tiamat, which she ordered him to make her his familiar. As he was the only one worthy enough to be her master, mainly because Quasar was her adopted father, and in some messed up way that made Naruto her younger brother. Which Quasar approved of this relationship as did Kurami.

One thing that surprised Naruto was the missions that he got were very similar to the ones you get back in Konoha while in the Elemental Nations. The missions ranged anywhere from bodyguard, bounty hunter, babysitting and you get the point. Although the person he mainly babysitting was Kunou, since Naruto was the only one would actually play with her, and got her ice cream.

It wasn't uncommon for Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to come down from Takama-Ga-Hara, to visit Naruto on a daily basis. They come down either to spend time with him or train him.

Naruto was currently utilizing his Balance Breaker, as he was able to use most if not all of the Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker powers; reverse, absorbed, attract and repel, and switch. Naruto concurrently could maintain his Balance Breaker for nearly a month and a half, before feeling the effects of exhaustion.

Naruto floated above the training field concentrating Quasar's void energy into his Rasengan. ' _Come on just a bit more!_ ' Naruto mentally complained, as his black Rasengan became more unstable by the second. Within seconds Naruto's Rasengan began to lose its sphere like shape, taking on more of our unstable massive energy like shape before exploding.

The explosion itself sent Naruto flying to the ground as his Scale Mail shattered upon impact. "Ow..." Naruto muttered out. _**[You need to balance out your chakra and Dragon aura partner, if you can't do that you'll never be able to combine the two.}**_ Quasar spoke in a lecturing tone.

' _ **Naruto-kun are you okay?**_ ' Kurami spoke in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm fine... Just give me a couple minutes..." Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Naruto-chan~!" A melody like voice cried out, turning his head Naruto's blue eyes met a pair of beautiful gold eyes. "Ammy-chan what's up?" Naruto asked in a slightly pained tone.

"You're overdoing it again Naruto-chan, how many times I told you not to do that!" Amaterasu scolded her adorable apprentice. Sighing before a small smile spread across her delicate lips. "I'm here to give you a mission, you see some of the incident happening in the town of Kuoh. Rogue Fallen Angels are causing a lot of trouble, I want you to go there and clear them out for me." Amaterasu asked.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow before nodding. "Sure I don't mind, but how exactly do I get to Kuoh?" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Amaterasu giggled at her of apprentice, before snapping her fingers and conjuring up a map. "I knew you were going to say that. I've taken the liberty to chart out directions, from Kyoto to Kuoh. It shouldn't take you too long to use your Balance Breaker."

"Is there anything I should know before I go?"

Amaterasu gently tapped her slender finger against her chin. "Hmmm... The current Lucifer and Leviathan's younger sister's go to, Kuoh Academy so watch out for them. As they may try to recruit you into her peerage. If they succeed... Us of the Shinto and Youkai will ban together to get you back." Amaterasu said as she narrowed her eyes.

A horrified expression spread across Naruto's face. "OI! Don't do that Ammy-chan! I would never leave your side... I mean... DAH! I'm horrible with words!" Naruto whined comically as Amaterasu giggled once more.

Amaterasu gained a seductive glint in her eyes, as she placed her hand on her right cheek. "Oh~... Does little old Naruto-chan, find his master very attractive~." Amaterasu spoke in a seductive tone as she pretended that she was going to remove her kimono. Naruto's eyes bulged as he jumped into action, and actually in the tackling the Sun Goddess to the ground.

Naruto accidentally groped Amaterasu's large breast, which felt like a large marshmallow. "Ara ara~. You're such are a naughty boy Naruto-chan~. But we can't do stuff like this until you become much stronger, you remember what Tsukuyomi told you~." Amaterasu said as Naruto who blushed crimson red and quickly jumping up to his feet. Naruto helped Amaterasu her feet as well, as he could no longer look at her.

"Ara ara~. What's the matter Naruto-chan, are you okay?" Amaterasu said as she grabs Naruto's face gently before forcing him to stare her directly in the eyes. ' _ **Ufufufufu~. Naruto-kun if you want to release some stress come into your Mindscape, my pussy hungers for you~.**_ ' Kurami spoke to her host in a very seductive tone.

Naruto's whole body turned bright red as he slowly backed out of Amaterasu's grasp. "I need a very, very cold shower..." Naruto muttered aloud before heading back to his compounds. Amaterasu simply giggled. "He's so cute when he's embarrassed, I guess Kurami must be teasing him as well~?"

* * *

{Time skip – Kuoh Town}

Naruto had finally made it to the town of Kuoh, after flying around Japan for nearly 3 hours. Trying to decipher the map Amaterasu gave him, it took him nearly 2 hours to figure out that he was reading it upside down. Which he would never tell a soul that, as long as his two tenants would keep their mouth shut no would know.

It didn't take Naruto long to locate the abandoned church, he sensed fou low-class Fallen Angel one inside and three around the area and nearly 50 exorcists, along with one human who had a high affiliation for dragons. Dissenting to the ground and dispelling his Balance Breaker, Naruto was currently wearing Konoha style ANBU armor and mask.

Slowly making his way over to the door Naruto punches the wooden door shattering it, before proceeding to enter. Naruto was greeted by a silver-haired man wearing exorcist clothing, the men had bright red eyes.

The silver haired man began to laugh in an insane manner. "Who the hell are you, you're not that shitty little Devil? Well, it doesn't matter I'm still going to kill you anyways!" The man cried out as he jumped towards Naruto pulling out his blade of light, and his holy revolver.

To Naruto this man was moving in slow motion in a lightning fast motion Naruto vanished before his hand firmly locked around the insane man's throat. Naruto effortlessly lifted the man off his feet before tightening his grip, the man tried to pry Naruto's hand off as he kicked his legs attempting to hit Naruto.

"You're all bark and no bite, only a low-class Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel would find you threatening. Unfortunately, my skill levels or far beyond that so why don't you do me a favor and disappear." Naruto says in a soft emotionless tone before throwing the insane priest through the window. Naruto made his way over to the altar before smashing it with a single kick, revealing the hidden stairway down to the basement.

Naruto was about to make his way down the stairway when he sensed someone approaching. Turning around Naruto saw three people; rather three high school students a petite young girl with white hair and black cat hair clips, a handsome young man would platinum blonde hair and gray eyes, and finally a Brown haired boy with spiky hair.

"Wait who are you!?" The Brown haired boy yelled out. The blonde took a stance as he gripped the handle of his sword, as a young white haired girl got into a fighting stance.

"Who I am is none of your concern, my employer sent me here to dispose of these Fallen Angels. And that's what I intend to do whether you like it or not." Naruto spoke professionally and emotionlessly.

The Brown haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Oi! You can't just tell us to leave we have to see Asia, the Fallen Angels are going to extract a Sacred Gear! So if you don't get on my way I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Naruto's eyes widened. ' _This isn't good at they successfully take the girls Sacred Gear, that will cause a lot of problems._ ' Naruto thought to himself before playing off his ANBU personality. "Kid you're a hundred years too early to think you can even scratch me. But thanks for bringing this to my attention it will be much easier if you stay out of the way, I'm more than capable of dealing with a few stray priest and a low-class Fallen Angel." Naruto explained.

The Brown haired boy gritted his teeth and anger before charging forward blindly at Naruto. "You can't stop me from saving Asia! I will defeat y..." The Brown haired boy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Naruto firmly placed his fist in the boy's stomach.

"ISSEI-KUN!" The blonde haired boy cried out in worry as the white-haired girl seemed emotionless as if she didn't even care. Kiba glared at the masked man. "Why did you do that he just one to save her." Naruto glanced down at Kiba, his glare making Kiba flinch.

"He has no control over his emotions whatsoever, while that can be a great way to increase one's own power temporarily. It will get him killed much quicker, I suggest you keep him on a shorter leash. Because if you don't the Sekiryuutei will have to wait until the next generation comes." Naruto spoke before making his way down the stairway.

* * *

{The basement}

The first thing Naruto noticed was up at the top of the stairway was a young black haired woman wearing an S&M outfit, and strapped to a glowing green cross was a young blonde girl. There were at least 100 priests standing down below watching this disgusting process go on. Naruto did not make a sound instead he slowly reached for the sword mounted to his back slowly pulling it out of its scabbard.

Naruto made a single hand tiger hand seal before performing a black lightning Shunshin. Almost instantaneously Naruto appeared in between the black haired girl and the girl strapped to across. In one quick motion, Naruto hacked off the Fallen Angels arm, as she screamed bloody murder grabbing the bloody stump that used to be your arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHK!" She screamed out before Naruto kicked her into the crowd of priests.

Naruto quickly sliced the restraints that held the blonde haired girl who is obviously this girl named Asia. Naruto but her over his shoulder before turning his attention to the crowd of priests that were making their way up the stairway.

"You all disgust me, doing this to a poor innocent girl. People like you make me sick vanish!" Naruto yelled before making a swiping motion with his hand before all the priests were engulfed in a wave of black fire. Their screams of agony only lasted for a moment before Naruto canceled of the flames. He turned his attention to the Fallen Angel laying on the ground he slowly made his way over to her. He was holding his katana in a reverse grip fashion.

"Wait please spare me!" The Fallen Angel cried out.

"Really why should I spare you, you weren't going to spare this girl were you?" Naruto spoke in a mocking tone before raising the blade. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The black haired girl cried before Naruto plunged his katana into her skull silencing her for good. Naruto put his sword back in its scabbard before turning around and aiming his free hand at the cross of the top of the stairway. Naruto unleashed an arc of divine black lightning destroying the vile creation.

' _It's finally over. Well then it's time to get this girl back to the Brown haired kid, I think his name was Issei?_ ' Naruto thought as he made his way up the stairway. Upon reaching the interior of the church Naruto notice to more people standing around Issei. The redheaded was obviously Rias Gremory, and the black haired girl standing next to her felt like a mixture of both Devil and Fallen Angel.

Rias and the black-haired girl turned around as they glared at Naruto, who simply gave no physical response. He was used to be in glared at so it really didn't bother him that much. "I assume that you're Rias Gremory?" Naruto asked calmly.

Rias began to gather black and red demonic power in both of her hands. "How dare you attack my precious servant! You will pay the ultimate price for this!" Rias yelled out before she felt a hand gently touched her shoulder turning around Naruto was standing directly behind her. "You're the same as Issei. You have absolutely no control over your emotions, you let them run wild." Naruto explained, granted Naruto used to be like this before until Tsukuyomi helped him get control of his emotions.

"I do not let my emotions get the best of me! Now tell me why you in my territory!" Rias growled at the masked man Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were all on high alert. Naruto was taken back for a second before he began to laugh. "Your territory I was wrong your arrogant too. How dare you claim ownership over Amaterasu's territory, you merely rent this town." Naruto spoke in a cold tone.

Issei eyes snapped open sitting up quickly looking around like a wild animal. His eyes fell on Naruto before narrowing, but they soon widened afterwards when he saw Asia over Naruto's shoulder. "You saved her?" Issei asked as Naruto nodded as he walked past Rias and the rest of her peerage. Naruto gently handed Asia over to Issei.

"You know even if you may not have good control over your emotions, you have good intentions Issei. And I believe you're the only one in this peerage who has a pure heart. Don't lose that purity, it's what separates you from all the rest of the reincarnated Devils. Make sure you never look back always look at what's in front of you, and find people who are precious to you. When you're fighting for someone that is precious to you, that's when you truly become strong. Any other method of fighting to get strong will only make you weaker remember this." Naruto explained before he turned around and began to walk out of the church.

"Wait! If that's all true why did you knock me out?" Issei asked curiously Naruto stopped before answering. "You weren't in the right state of mind, you need to remain calm in battle. That is something that your master does not possess if you allow your emotions run wild. As I stated before they can temporarily increase your power but they can also get you killed much easier." Naruto said before he disappeared in a whirlwind of black lightning.

Issei simply sat there blinking a few times before he felt Asia beginning to move as she opened up her green eyes. "Issei-san! You saved me!" She cried in joy as she hugged Issei. Rias was still pissed off by Naruto's harsh words, the other members of the peerage simply watched as Issei and Asia hugged each other. It brought a smile to everyone including Naruto who was sitting on a tree branch not too far from the church.

* * *

{Kyoto}

Naruto landed in front of his compounds before deactivating his Balance Breaker. Making his way into his house Naruto stripped before grabbing a towel and heading out to the Hot Springs. Naruto gave a relaxed sigh as he sank into the hot water, looking at the night sky Naruto watched all the stars sparkle throughout the night sky.

 _ **[Partner!}**_ A familiar deep powerful voice called out to Naruto.

' _Quasar what's up, is anything wrong?_ ' Naruto replied. _**[No nothing's wrong I'm just curious, you met Ddraig's host today. And I must say without a doubt he is the weakest and most pathetic host Ddraig has ever had.}**_ The extremely powerful Dragon replied.

' _ **Seriously this is all you want to tell him? I'll never understand you Dragon.**_ ' Kurami replied in a slightly annoyed tone. Quasar's eye twitched. _**[What was that vixen!}**_ Naruto sighed in annoyance. ' _I wouldn't necessarily call him weak Quasar, he simply a late bloom. I tell you this he has great potential but with a bone head master like Rias Gremory..._ ' Naruto said.

' _ **I can tell that she cares about her peerage, but she's too inexperienced. She lets her pride get in the way, and if she continuously does that is gonna get her or one of the members of her peerage killed.**_ ' Kurami spoke in a very serious tone of voice.

 _ **[And to top it all off she had the nerve to claim ownership over Amaterasu-chan's territory. It's a very stupid thing to do, she's lucky the Amaterasu did not hear her.}**_ Quasar explained Naruto nodded. ' _Speaking of which I wonder where Ammy-chan is? He usually meets me right after my missions, could she be asleep?_ ' Naruto pondered for a second before leaning back as his head hit something soft and round.

"Ara, ara. Naruto-chan I'm so glad you're back~." A familiar melody like voice sang out from behind Naruto, as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a hug. Naruto felt Amaterasu's large marshmallow like breasts pressed against his bare back. Naruto's face turned bright red as he could feel the blood rushing down to his second head.

"A-Ammy-chan!? What the hell are you doing!" Naruto cried in surprise. Amaterasu giggled at Naruto's reply. "I came down to see you in a make sure you came back in one piece. I can only assume you cleared out all of the Fallen Angels." Amaterasu asked as she let go of Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I did have some unexpected help from Rias Gremory though. But I must say she's very inexperienced and didn't have good control over her emotions. And I believe she's far too young to have her own peerage, she even has the Sekiryuutei in her peerage. Unfortunately, the boy also can control his emotions, and if this continues to go on and afraid that he may end up destroying everything around him." Naruto answers as Amaterasu nods.

Naruto then frowned. "Also Rias Gremory had the audacity to call Japan her territory, I had the sudden urge to knock her lights out after she said that," Naruto said as he felt Amaterasu let go of him as she admitted a creepy giggle. "Is that so. It seems you may be correct Naruto-chan, she is far too young to inexperienced to have her own peerage and keep an eye on the town we allowed her and Sona to occupy." Amaterasu said as she narrowed her eyes.

' _It appears that Sirzechs puts far too much faith in his sister, I believe it's about time he and I have a little chat._ ' Amaterasu thinks to herself. She then turned their attention towards Naruto. "Naruto-chan this something else I would like to tell you about Rias, the main reason why I sent you to Kuoh. She allowed the Fallen Angels to kill the boy who is the current Sekiryuutei, so that she may reincarnate him as a Devil. Issei was one of our children who is blessed by me at one of my numerous shrines. Unfortunately now there's little that I can do no longer belongs to us, we've lost him to the younger sister of the MorningStar's replacement." Amaterasu said in a sad tone of voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. **[Amaterasu-chan do not cry I'm pretty sure I can reverse the effects of these evil pieces you mentioned.}** Quasar announced through the pendant around Naruto's neck. Amaterasu shook her head. "I appreciate it Quasar but the boy would never leave her side he's too stupid and naïve. Plus he's a pervert and has an ungodly fetish for breasts, even if we did tell him the truth he wouldn't believe us." Amaterasu replies.

Naruto sat there quietly. "I guess there really isn't much we can do if Issei is foolish enough to stay with her and let him. To find out the truth eventually if he chooses to leave I'll remove his evil pieces, but if he wishes to stay will honor his decision. That's what I think anyways it's wrong to forcefully make someone leave." Naruto Sagely manner.

Quasar and Kurami were proud of Naruto for his choice of words, or Amaterasu's eyes widened. ' _This is why I like you Naruto-chan you're so kind and friendly and considerate of others. I can't wait until I can make you my husband._ ' Amaterasu thought before she pulled out a bottle of sake which was hidden in between her breasts. Amaterasu spent the rest the night would Naruto as she sipped sake, which she managed to get Naruto to try some.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Chaos Wrath** : The Chaos Wrath has the ability to Reverse most events the user's wants. There is a limit to what the user can Reverse, for one the wielder such as; death, natural disasters, time, or anything natural.

With Quasar Is the third and final member of the three Dragon Emperor the Chaos Dragon Emperor. Who was once sealed within the Chaos Wrath, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords, and curses as if they themselves were Dragons? Also, continuous use of the Chaos Wrath will cause the wielder physical pain. Because Quasar is a void Dragon, it grants his user immunity to Rizevim Livan Lucifer's, Sacred Gear Canceller.

 **Reverse** : Reverse one thing the user wants. This call is announced every time the user the reverse something.

 **Chaos Dragon Second Liberation** : Unleashes the Chaos Wrath's full power without awakening the Balance Breaker.

 **Attract and Repel** : The ability to manipulate attractive forces with this technique to pull matter towards the user at will. The ability to manipulate repulsive forces with this technique the user's will to push matter or techniques away.

 **Absorption** : This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing magic-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. In addition to this, the user is able to absorb any form of energy from physical contact. The user can also expel the absorbed energy or attacks, launching it at the opponent with double the amount of power.

 **Chaos Emperor Dragon Balance Breaker** : Activates the Scale Mail armor, Chaos Wrath Scale Mail.

 **Switch** : The user can instantly shift the location of him/herself, others, and objects, within a range of 70 meters. The range of this technique can be increased if the user swaps him/herself with an object, as seen when he/she switched places. Due to its speed, this technique has proven to be especially useful for launching surprise attacks against enemies.

 **Juggernaut Drive** : Activates Juggernaut Drive.

 **Chaos Wrath** : **Scale Mail** : Also known as the Armor of the Black Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Chaos Wrath which creates a Black Dragon Armor with Red jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. The armor has a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight.

 **Juggernaut Drive** : A special ability of the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, and Chaos Wrath and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power.

Juggernaut Drive contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing, that influences the current user to enter this form. The curse of the Juggernaut Drive can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors is dispersed.

However, Chaos Wrath has no such curse because Naruto is the first user to obtain this Sacred Gear.

 **Juggernaut Drive Chant** : I, who is about to awaken,

Am the True Heavenly Dragon who has been given the principles of chaos from God

I loath the "infinite", and I live by the "dream"

I shall become the Black Dragon of Destruction

And I shall crush you in the Shadows of both suffering and serenity!

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **The Maelstrom – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter 5 – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gift From The Elemental Nation's**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, or Highschool DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood, and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **[Quasar Talk}**

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Shinobi of the Shinto**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky bathing the entire city of Kyoto with its warm glow, the birds were chirping overall it was a peaceful morning. However deep within the compounds which belong to Naruto a beast laid in wake. Snoring could be heard from the master bedroom, as Naruto was currently fast asleep.

"Nee-sama you know this is cruel right?" A male voice said and full of amusement. The melody like giggle soon followed. "Well we have to wake him up somehow, and I think this is better than your idea of throwing water on him." A female voice replied.

Standing at the edge of Naruto's bed was Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, the beautiful Sun Goddess was currently wearing her sleep attire. Tsukuyomi was wearing his usual attire as he stood next to his sister/wife. "You do remember what you have to do right Nii-san?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah yeah, come in and starts screaming like a maniac I got it," Tsukuyomi replied as he vanished into a magic circle. Amaterasu smiled as she climbed into Naruto's bed before cuddling up next to him. Before pulling him into a tight hug and began whispering to him. "Naruto-chan it's time to wake up~." She spoke softly as she gently shook Naruto groaned. "Come on get up you have a lot of stuff to do today~." Naruto groaned in response.

"Do you want to squeeze my breasts, will that wake you up~?" Amaterasu spoke in a seductive tone as she grabs Naruto's hand and guided to her ample breast. Naruto's eyes shot wide open, he glanced over at Amaterasu who gave him a warm smile. He pulled his hand away as she groaned as she liked the feeling of Naruto groping her breast.

"A-A-AMMY-CHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, HOW DID YOU GET HERE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Naruto wailed comically as Amaterasu climbed on top of him straddling him, as she gently stroked his cheeks. "What you don't like my company?" Amaterasu spoke in a fake hurt tone. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "NO! Of course, I like your company, it's just... I wasn't expecting to wake up next to you. And..." Naruto tried to say before Amaterasu placed her finger against his lips.

"Shhhh. There is no need to be scared Naruto-chan I'm your boss and sensei. I just love spending time with you, and soon I'll be taking your virginity away. That's if Kurami or Tiamat doesn't beat me to it." Amaterasu replies before placing her lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, shock, fear, and surprisingly joy.

And just as Naruto was beginning to enjoy the kiss a magic circle appeared in the room as Tsukuyomi appeared in front of them with the angered look on his face. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The Moon God yelled out as Naruto yelped. Despite his best efforts to run away Amaterasu's grip on him was simply too strong. "What have I told you!"

"I-I-I..." Was all Naruto could say as he was trembling in fear, Kurami and Quasar were both laughing. It took all the willpower for Tsukuyomi to keep a straight face, and just as he was about to say something else someone came barging into Naruto's master bedroom. Susanoo came walking in eating Naruto's last cup of instant ramen. "Oi! Gaki what the hell you doing to my Nee-sama!"

Tsukuyomi notices the ramen cup in his hand, but soon a single bead of sweat traveling across his forehead. As an ungodly amount of killer intent was being released from Naruto who had a most pissed off expression on his face. Amaterasu looked at Naruto who slipped out of her grip and stood up on the bed with a pissed off look. "YOU ATE MY LAST CUP OF INSTANT RAMEN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto roared.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi stood there with looks of disbelief. ' _I never thought he would be this angry over something as simple as a cup of ramen?_ ' The Sun and Moon Gods thoughts themselves in unison.

Susanoo glared at Naruto. "AND WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT GAKI!" Susanoo yelled back in a challenging manner. Naruto gave a sickly sweet smile as Susanoo felt a chill go down his spine. "Balance Break." Was all Naruto said as the room was engulfed in a dark blue light? Soon afterwards Susanoo screams of pain and horror could be heard throughout the entire city of Kyoto.

* * *

{Time skip – one hour later}

Naruto sat in front of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, who were now slightly afraid of Naruto and promised themselves never to touch his ramen ever again. Naruto was not necessarily angry for them pulling a prank on him, but it had been so long since he had pulled a prank that he didn't have the drive to prank them back.

"Well, Naruto I must say you are truly frightening. I can understand getting upset after someone eats the last piece is your favorite food, but do you think beating him was necessary?" Tsukuyomi spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"Um, sorry I kind of got a little carried away. It's just that I haven't had ramen in a long time and he ate the last one." Naruto replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Amaterasu shook her head. "Regardless of why you did it please don't do it again. Anyways we have a job for you, you have to go back to Kuoh. One of the Cadre of the Grigori Kokabiel has stolen multiple fragments of Excalibur. And I believe he's attempting to start another war in between the three biblical factions."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the word war. "Alright, when am I going?" Tsukuyomi then replied. "As soon as possible, and also we want you to keep an eye on the Gremory heir. And make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, as my Nee-sama already spoke at Sirzechs-dono. But he doesn't seem to believe us, so please keep her in check." Naruto nodded before leaving.

"Before you go Naruto-chan your living arrangements forKuoh..." Amaterasu began before Naruto cut her off. "Ammy-chan don't worry this will give me the opportunity to spend some time with Tiamat-chan. Plus she told me she has a home aroundKuoh." Naruto replied as Amaterasu nodded as Naruto left.

* * *

{Familiar forest}

Naruto was currently flying above the tree line using his Balance Breaker, as he saw a familiar large castle comes into view. ' _I still can't believe that Ajuka Beelzebub built this for Tiamat-chan. And all she has to do to repay him is be a secret judge for rating games._ ' Naruto thought to himself while in reality, the truth was that Ajuka built this Castle for Tiamat as a way to bribe her into being a fourth judge during the rating games.

Naruto landed in front of the large castle which was way bigger than Tiamat actually needed. The castle was cerulean blue and pitch black. Tiamat also allowed all of the low and high-ranking dragons within the familiar forest to live with her as long as they obeyed her.

All of the dragons in the area greeted Naruto in a respectful manner which he couldn't help a groan. Naruto still remembered the first time he came here and when Quasar told them why Tiamat hated Ddraig so much.

* * *

{Flashback}

Naruto was currently flying over the city of Lilith in the underworld, on his way to the familiar forest to meet with Tiamat.

"Oi Quasar I'm curious why does Tiamat hate Ddraig so much?" Naruto asked only getting a growling response.

 _ **[That disrespectful little red shit, did something to Tiamat-chan that I will never forgive. Although unlike my daughter who will take her anger on Ddraig's current hosts, I will not do as such unless they give me reason to.}**_ Quasar growled in response.

' _ **It must've been pretty bad.**_ ' Kurami replied as her curiosity was piqued as was Naruto's.

Quasar sighed. _**[All right I'll tell you but it's not a pretty story, you see my daughter Tiamat had a mate's name was Crom Cruach the Crescent Circle Dragon, Darkness Dragon or even Dark Dragon of the Crescent moon. You see over 1000 years ago my daughter and Crom met and fought over territory eventually he defeated her in battle she submitted to him and become his mate. They eventually fell in love with one another and one thing led to another and she gave birth to two beautiful hatchlings. The first one was 'Ddraig' Sekiryuutei.}**_ Quasar snarled at the name of the red Dragon Emperor. _**[And the second one was Albion Hakuryuutei.}**_ Quasar's mood did a complete 180 after the mention of Albion's name.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, Kurami kept a neutral expression on her face. ' _S-S-SHE'S THE MOTHER OF THE TWO HEAVENLY DRAGONS?!_ ' Naruto yelled out in surprise as Quasar chuckled. _**[Albion was a very respectful hatchling always listen to whatever Tiamat-chan or Crom said. 'Ddraig' on the other hand didn't listen to them and he was very rebellious.}**_

' _When I get the feeling that this story is about to take a sudden drop?_ ' Kurami thought to herself as she could since the negative emotion welling up in the Black Dragon Emperor. _**[Days turned into months, months turned into years and his behavior never got any better. And one day they got into a fight and he nearly killed her this resulted in Crom lost himself in a fit of rage and attacked their very own hatchling. Ddraig was too strong for him to take on and the result was not pretty after this my daughter's mate Crom became an evil Dragon or a broken Dragon he thought he lost Tiamat, and Albion started to fight with his brother out of a pure fit of rage for what he did to my daughter and Crom Cruach. Even since that day Crom hasn't even acknowledged her.}**_

' _Why would he abandoned her for some like that! I don't get it!_ ' Naruto yelled in anger. ' _ **How can he leave his mate after what happened to her that's not right!**_ ' Kurami also yelled in anger.

Quasar gave a dark chuckle. _**[I got him back along with Ddraig for what they did to my daughter. Unfortunately, Albion was in the mix and he was an outrage mode, so he couldn't distinguish the difference between friend or foe. In the end, I defeated both heavenly Dragons along with Crom Cruach, although I did get a few scars. The scars were from Crom, my reverse ability was able to reverse Albion and Ddraig abilities that's why they can never defeat me.}**_ Quasar responded.

* * *

{Flashback Kai}

Naruto sighed at the memory as he made his way down a large hallway in hopes of finding his familiar/adopted older sister. "Tiamat-chan!" Naruto called out in hopes of locating blue haired, bronze skin Dragoness. Naruto didn't have to wonder long as a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, and two mounds of flesh pressed into his back.

"Naruto-kun~. It's wonderful to see you again." Tiamat spoke in a cheerful tone.

Naruto's cheeks flushed red. "I-It's good to see you to Tiamat-chan," Naruto replied although he did stutter at the beginning.

"So what brings you here to my castle? Not that I'm complaining, are you here to spend time with me or are you here for a mission?"

"Both actually. I came here to see you, I'm also here for a mission as well. Kokabiel has stolen multiple fragments of Excalibur, and he intends to start the next great war in between the three biblical factions. Plus Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi want me to keep an eye on Sirzechs's bratty little sister."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna freeload off me huh?" Naruto's eyes widened. "NO!? I would never freeload off of you, I..." Tiamat cut him off as she began to laugh. "I'm kidding and I don't care if you stay with me. Plus I heard you had an encounter with Ddraig's newest host." Tiamat growled at Ddraig's name.

Naruto sighed as he nodded. "Yes I did and from what I can tell he's different from the others from what Quasar told me. Not only is he the weakest host Ddraig has ever had, but also he doesn't have the same drive that they all of Ddraig's other hosts had. Issei has the urge to protect those who are precious to him, that's why I believe he will be the one to break the bad reputation Ddraig has. And in no way my tell you to forgive that red douche bag either, I'm just asking you please don't kill him even if he is a pervert." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"W-Well... I guess I did give him a chance, but if he screws up I'm going to kill him." Tiamat replied as Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

{Time skip – occult research club}

Some time had passed roughly a month since the masked man saved Asia from Raynare. And last week Issei had stormed into the underworld and challenged Riser for Rias's freedom from the marriage contract.

Although today was different very different, Rias and her peerage were currently sitting across from two members of the church. The first woman had dark blue hair with a single green bag, she also had yellow eyes. She was also carrying what looked to be a sword completely covered in wrapping. The second woman had chestnut brown hair tied back in pigtails, she also had violet eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us. My name is Xenovia." The blue haired girl spoke in the emotionless tone.

"And I'm Irina Shidou." The Brown haired girl spoke in a cheerful tone.

"It's fascinating to me, my followers of God would want to meet with the devil," Rias asked politely.

"It does seem random. Here's the thing. There are six swords we can account for, three of them are still with the church. But we know the other three were stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina answered politely.

All the members of Rias's peerage were surprised. "Are you sure about that?" Issei asked curiously.

"These are from the ones we had left, they're made from Excalibur. This weapon is mine Excalibur destruction." Xenovia spoke bluntly.

"Then there's what I have here. It's called Excalibur mimic." Irina spoke cheerfully as she pointed to the rope wrapped around her arm.

"Well, what is it you would like us to do for you today," Rias asked politely.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Rias. "Stay completely out of this, this is between us and the Fallen Angels. Let's keep it simple shall we, we don't need the Devils in this town to intervene."

"That sounds like an accusation, are you afraid that will side with the Fallen Angels and keep you from obtaining the other fragments of Excalibur," Rias spoke with a smirk on her face.

"We know for Devils a holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense to support the Fallen Angels." Xenovia challenged with a smirk of her own.

Rias eyes turned red with anger. ' _Man Rias is getting pissed._ ' Issei thought to himself in a frightened manner.

"And if that's true we will have no choice but to completely annihilate you even if you are the current Lucifer's baby sister." Xenovia continued her verbal assault.

"If you already have me figured out, then let me share something with you. There is no way I would ever think of joining the Fallen Angels. I would never do anything to submerge the name of the household of Gremory or Onii-sama." Rias countered.

Xenovia smirked. "It's enough for me to be able to hear that, I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer, would really be that stupid." Xenovia said.

"Good to know that I hope you understand that I will not provide aid your side either."

"Of course I trust that we will prevail if you promise not to intervene in anything we may do in this town." Xenovia finished.

"You have my word on that." Rias finished.

From one of the corner in the room, Naruto had been observing this entire meeting. ' _Man this is dull, I was expecting to see some fireworks at least. I guess it's time to make myself known._ ' Naruto thought to himself in a bored manner.

"Well done Gremory. It seems you matured a bit since the last time we met." Naruto's voice rang throughout the room. This caused not only Rias but her peerage along with the two members of the church to turn their attention to one of the corners in the room. They are leaning up against the wall was a familiar man wearing an ANBU attire with a Fox ANBU mask.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "It's you!" She yelled while pointing a finger at Naruto. "How long have you been here!"

"I've been here since the church duo got here, my employer sent me here to destroy Kokabiel and keep an eye on you," Naruto replied calmly with his arms crossed underneath his chest.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. ' _He's been here the whole time, but I never felt his presence what is he?_ ' The blue haired exorcist thought herself. "Who are you exactly, and why are you here, and who is your employer?" Xenovia asked calmly which didn't reflect her internal feelings.

"Such polite manners, see Gremory you can learn a thing or two from her," Naruto spoke in a mocking tone, as Rias growled at the insult. "As to the who, I'm Kitsune the Shinobi of the Shinto. I'm here to dispose of Kokabiel, and my employer is Amaterasu the leader of the Shinto faction. And due to Amaterasu being my employer my authority is above Gremory's." Naruto replied.

Everyone besides Issei, Asia, and Irina's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Who is Amaterasu?" The three clueless young teens asked while Naruto nearly fell over. ' _Wow those three really are airheads aren't they?_ ' Naruto thought.

 _ **[Another reason why hate everything to do with the Angel faction, they practically brainwash everyone who follows them. And they make them believe that God of the biblical is the only God in the world. Only those who work with Michael and Gabriel will learn about the different gods throughout the world.}**_ Quasar replied with disgust in his voice.

Kurami nodded in agreement. ' _ **I see what you mean, it's not right to brainwashing manipulate people. I should know from personal experience.**_ ' The crimson haired vixen growled.

"You do realize that Christianity is not the only religion out there right? Amaterasu is one of the head deities of Shintoism, and is currently the strongest God in the Shinto religion and one of the strongest beings in Japan." Naruto explained.

Issei then gained a lecture us look on his face. "How are her Oppai!" Issei yelled before he narrowly dodged a kunai aimed for his testicles.

"If you ever see that again my next throw won't miss. I'll turn you into a woman, do you understand me Sekiryuutei." Naruto spoke in a cold tone that basically said you either obey me or you're going to die.

Issei nodded furiously as he didn't want to lose his manhood. Naruto nodded before he turned to the church duo. "If you two are going up against Kokabiel, you're going to need all the help you can get. So I'll tell you what, you leave the psychotic feather duster to me and I'll let you handle his minions. That way nobody dies and you get your sword back." Naruto offered.

Xenovia and Irina seem surprised. "And what do you get out of this?" Xenovia asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really I'm just doing my job, I just thought why not kill two birds with one stone. We both want the same thing." Naruto replied calmly.

Xenovia glared at Naruto. "Then we humbly reject your generous offer." Irina and the Devil's eyes widened in shock. "Xenovia are you crazy!? We could really use his help..."

Xenovia cut Irina off. "We will do this on our own we do not require assistance from any side. Even if they are not part of the three great factions." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Find suit yourselves see if I care if you get killed," Naruto replied before he vanished in a whirlwind of black lightning.

* * *

{Time skip – 20 minutes later}

Naruto had observed the battle in between Rias's peerage and the church duo. ' _Man that was prophetic, none of the members of Gremory's peerage wouldn't be able to stand up to Kokabiel._ ' Naruto thought before heading off to Tiamat's castle.

* * *

{Tiamat's castle}

Tiamat released a sigh as she sank into a large pool of hot water. "Ah. This feels so nice." The Chaos Karma Dragon moaned softly as she leaned her head back as she stared up at the night sky. "Such a beautiful night tonight. I hope Naruto-kun gets back soon."

Almost as if someone had heard Tiamat's little request, the door that separated the hot springs from the rest the castle opened up revealing Naruto in nothing but a towel. Tiamat to light bronze cheeks was dusted pink, as her slitted violet eyes were glued to Naruto's body. ' _Ufufufu... What a nice strong values have Naruto, I'm going to enjoy wearing it out._ ' Tiamat thought in a lustful manner.

This was the first time Naruto had ever seen Tiamat in such a revealing fashion, Naruto had a clear view of her breasts. They were large and rows and perfectly shaped, they defied gravity and were not sagging it all. ' _Damn she's absolutely gorgeous, I hate to say that she just as beautiful as Ammy-chan. Although neither one of them can hold a candle to Kurami-hime._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he felt blood rush to his face.

' _ **Awwww. Why thank you Naruto-kun, making feel so happy to know that you find me that attractive~.**_ ' Kurami replied in a seductive tone towards Naruto. Naruto blushed before replying. ' _Of course, you are Kurami-hime, you'll always be number one in my book._ ' Naruto replied.

 _ **[Heh. As long as you treat my daughter right, then I have no problem with you pursuing a relationship with her.}**_ Quasar and his two cents into the conversation. ' _You have to worry about a thing Quasar, Tiamat is one of my precious people. And I'll do everything in anything to keep her safe._ ' Naruto replied, as Quasar smile that Naruto's answer.

Naruto stepped into the Hot Springs the hot water felt good, he made his way towards the beautiful blue haired Dragoness. "Tiamat-chan you look absolutely beautiful." Naruto greeted her.

Tiamat gave a kind smile. "Why thank you Naruto-kun, I must say you look ratherhandsome." Tiamat replied before leaning forward, gently placing her in fact Naruto's head as she planted her lips on his. Naruto wasn't surprised at all by Tiamat's actions as he had plenty of practice withKurami for the past three years of his life.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter guys. I'm going to update two more stories before me and my co-worker start preparing for Christmas and new years.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **Rinne and Tensei – Dante3142**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter 5 – On hiatus for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
